Este amor nunca termino
by Yoirik
Summary: SASUHINA Cuando el pasado regresa y te hace frente, seguramente quedo inconcluso. Todos quieren nuevos comienzos, muy pocos se atreven a intentarlo de nuevo. Hinata y Sasuke compartieron un infantil amor que nunca murió. CONTIENE INCESTO
1. Remembranza

Inusual

Los personajes de Naruto ni la historia original de me pertenecen, simplemente soy autora de la historia en la cual incluí una de mis parejas favoritas. Gracias por leer y espero que les agrade.

Por favor comenten, cualquier opinión constructiva siempre es bienvenida.

Prólogo

La vida de Hinata estaba destinada a cambiar después de recibir esa carta, la ingenua chica pensó que nunca volvería a estar cerca de la familia que la exilió durante tanto tiempo. Ella estaba muy equivocada, todo estaba por cambiar. Su abuelo la quería de regreso; ahora todo tomaría un rumbo diferente.

Capítulo I

Inglaterra 1995

Cómo siempre la hora delataba su vida rutinaria, eran ya casi las seis de la mañana y la delgada mujer de hermosos ojos níveos preparaba el uniforme de trabajo y todo lo demás. Para Hinata Hyuga el trabajo era una prioridad a estas alturas de su vida, no se podía dar el lujo de quedar desempleada; la propietaria del restaurante donde trabajaba era sumamente estricta, poco comprensiva y muchas veces agria de actitud.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su padre las dejó en Inglaterra con una lista de interminables deudas y falsas promesas. Aquel embustero hombre aseguró que volvería a Londres lo antes posible, pagar las deudas y vivir al lado de ella y la pequeña Hanabi. Sin embargo nada de eso había ocurrido aún por lo cual para Hinata aquello ya no era una posibilidad.

Hanabi era una situación especial, la inesperada llegada de la bebé hace 5 años había sido la alegría de pocas personas.

—Hanabi, es hora. Tengo que irme. — Una pequeña niña de cinco años jalaba sus ropas de manera suplicante.

—No quiero. Hoy no vayas— Alegó Hanabi con cara de puchero.

—Sabes que no es posible, y menos ahora—

—¿Por qué? — susurró la niña.

—Es complicado. Algún día te explicare todo. Lo prometo— Tomo una pequeñita mano y la guío hasta la cama. —Tú si puedes dormir otro rato, no abras a nadie la puerta ¿entendido?, A NADIE, de cualquier modo Anko llegará a las 9:00 am— Para muchos era mal visto que abandonara a una niña tan pequeña con una niñera adolescente, solo algunos sabían los sacrificios que tenía que hacer por ella. Lo importante era que a su corta edad Hanabi comprendía la situación y había aprendido a no ser dependiente de Hinata.

—¿Si?— Hanabi se reincorporó entre las sabanas y en menos de un santiamén se volvió a dormir. La pequeña ya conocía la rutina sin embargo habían días como hoy en los que solo quería comportarse como una niña normal.

Tiempo atrás cuando la madre de Hinata vivía, la familia Hyuga solía ser adinerada, su madre era la hija menor de Teyaki Uchiha y nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por dinero. Cuando Hinata era pequeña nunca hubo una sola discusión que fuese tomada realmente en serio, su mamá siempre fue condescendiente con su padre, vivía sometida a él y no hubo cosa que le negase. Por su parte, su codicioso padre; Hiashi Hyuga, no dudo ni un segundo en sacar ventaja de eso. Lo tenía todo con tan solo pedirlo.

Esa fugaz felicidad infantil estaba destinada a terminar antes de lo pensado. Tragedias, traiciones y el repentino enfado de su abuelo Teyaki con la familia Hyuga arruinaron la vida de su madre; la pobre mujer siempre se creyó la única responsable de todo ese sufrimiento hasta el día de su trágica muerte accidental. Lo único que quedaba en pie después de aquella tormenta era la vieja mansión de Manor Hills en Londres, y por si fuera poco con una hipoteca que exigía el pago de intereses cada mes. Si no fuera por aquella vieja mansión, ni Hinata ni Hanabi tendrían lugar donde vivir.

—Lamento llegar tarde Sra. Kurenai, el transporte público no pasaba y el pago no me da para el combustible del vehículo de mi padre. — La ojiperla se disculpaba nerviosamente con su jefa, aquella mujer de ojos rojizos era una verdadera tirana si se lo proponía. Hinata rápidamente se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras.

—Ahora insinúas que lo que te pago no te alcanza para tus lujos, pues si no quieres continuar aquí; deja de jugar y regresa con tu familia—

—No volverá a ocurrir— La muchacha ignoró el sarcástico comentario.

—Eso espero. Basta ya, deja de perder tiempo y hacer que yo lo pierda también— La mujer alardeó con la mano derecha indicándole las cocinas. —Ahora vete—.

Hinata se apresuró y dejo sus cosas en los vestidores. Comenzó con sus labores como cada día. Siempre había sido muy buena en la cocina, pero al concluir sus estudios supo que aquello era su pasión. Todo el ámbito gastronómico contrarrestaba un poco del amargor de su difícil situación. Lo mejor había sido conocer a sus mejores amigos y actuales compañeros de trabajo en el colegio; si bien era un trabajo fatigoso también era bien remunerado como para lograr cubrir las cuotas de pagos de los grandes adeudos.

—Veo que otra vez la bruja te ha regañado— Una rubia de ojos verdes la interceptó. La joven de ojos verdes cargaba una charola de pan recién horneado.

— Sí, pero nada de importancia; creo. — Le contestó la Hyuga a su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

—Yo opino que ya es momento de que le pidas ayuda a Sasuke, se supone que te amaba, ¿o no?— Ino hizo una mueca y continuó picando cebollas. —Debiste insistir en que te escuchara. Y si no es suficiente el amor aun sigue siendo tu pariente, eso debería bastar—

—Creo que no me amaba. Me alegra que todo terminara, odio la indulgencia, nunca viviré como lo hizo mi madre— Tomo unos vegetales y comenzó a cortarlos aprisa. —Además, ni Hanabi ni yo necesitaremos de la familia Uchiha. ¿Sabes? Creo que a la tía Mikoto nunca le he agradado del todo, nunca aprobó mi noviazgo con él. Sé que hubiera preferido verlo casado con otra mujer antes que conmigo— Hinata esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Debes hacer algo; estás así porque quieres. — Afirmo la rubia con un mohín en su expresión

—Vale chicas, basta de tanto parloteo— Interfirió Kiba, jefe y amigo de ambas. —¿Que les parece si mejor les invito un trago a la hora de la salida?—

—Vale! — exclamaron ambas y continuaron sus actividades. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha los planes, Hinata se comunicó con Anko para pedir que cuidara de Hanabi esa noche.

El día transcurrió rápidamente y el cierre del restaurante había llegado a su hora, nada más extraordinario había ocurrido esa tarde que el alegre festejo de una propuesta matrimonial. Shikamaru Nara se le había propuesto a una de las chicas londinenses más guapas de la zona; a Temari Sabaku No, hermana del alcalde de la villa.

Después del largo día de trabajo, en el pub inglés tomaron un momento para olvidarse de las preocupaciones.

—Es un estúpido pero lo amo. ¡Como soy pobre no merecía ser su esposa! — la amiga ojiverde de Hinata denotaba su enrojecido rostro por la furia y estragos de bebida.

—Tranquila Ino, no es un secreto que el dinero hace la diferencia en muchas ocasiones, yo tampoco tengo dinero; de hecho con esfuerzos inhumanos sigo conservando Manor Hills.— La Hyuga consoló a su triste amiga.

—Pero tienes prestigio, y eso también cuenta. — Ahora la alcoholizada rubia lloriqueaba más.

—Basta chicas, son muy negativas. Lo importante es que me tienen a mí, y las quiero. Por eso ¡Salud!— Kiba odiaba verlas tristes, aquellas dos eran las personas más importantes en su vida; alzó animadamente su copa y las chocaron al unísono mientras rastros de cerveza caían en los bordes.

La pequeña reunión término en la madrugada, Hinata y Kiba dejaron a la rubia en su departamento por su deplorable condición embriagada. Kiba Inuzuka conocía a la ojiperla mejor que nadie, se había enamorado de ella desde el colegio y aun después de haber terminado su efímero noviazgo no había logrado deshacerse de esos sentimientos por completo; siempre había estado a su lado sin importar que, incluso en el pasado a pesar de Sasuke. Era obvio que ambos muchachos no se soportaban desde aquel entonces. En aquel tiempo Hinata tuvo que dejar claro que la amistad que tenía con Kiba era parte importante de su vida y no la terminaría por nadie.

—Espero que esa chica pueda despertar en la mañana, si no, la bruja no tendrá piedad.— él interrumpió el silencio que reinaba el ambiente.

—Sí, ojala pueda ir a trabajar. Por cierto, ¿y tú cómo estás?, sé que Ino no es la única que sufre por ese matrimonio. —

—Me da igual, Temari me atraía, pero ahora me da lo mismo, está hueca y solo le importa conservar la fortuna de su padre. —Dijo el moreno con indiferencia. —Además tú sabes que a la única que he querido siempre, eres tú—

—Kiba, basta por favor— Su estomago se contrajo, ella sabía en qué dirección iba esa plática.

—Sé que tú también me quieres Hina, maldita la hora en que acepte terminar lo nuestro, ni siquiera supimos si en verdad no funcionaría— dijo con melancolía —Además, el te abandonó y ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar. Sé que nuestra relación fue precipitada, pero en verdad te necesito— El no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Comprendía a la perfección que haber intentado algo con ella poco tiempo después de que Sasuke se fuera no había sido buena idea.

—Tú sabes las razones, pero no tiene importancia; no cambiaría mi forma de ver las cosas. Te quiero Kiba, pero no en la manera que tú deseas. — Atinó a decir la joven en el momento de perturbación.

El Inuzuka aprovechó el momento de confusión y se apodero de la boca de su mejor amiga; él era un buen hombre, pero no era Sasuke. El beso del Inuzuka era cálido, ella no podía negar que su amigo era bueno besando, podía cautivar a cualquier mujer; el problema era que ella no era cualquier mujer.

Se estaban quedando sin aire cuando el sonido de un motor hizo que Hinata se alejara de aquel contacto. El elegante Rolls-Royce que los distrajo subió una ventanilla trasera mientras arrancaba en dirección opuesta a Manor Hills. No era raro ver ese tipo de vehículos a esas horas. Para la ojiperla los ricos siempre escondían las traiciones más infames a altas horas de la noche, ella había pertenecido a ese mundo y sabía donde terminaba el encanto.

—No, por favor. Tú sabes cómo son las cosas, jamás te he mentido. — Su rostro pedía ferviente en silencio que su amigo no insistiera.

—Lo sé y pero aún te amo Hina. Yo podría ser un padre para Hanabi—

—No es necesario, conmigo le basta Kiba. Pero gracias.— Hinata se soltó de su agarre gentilmente.

La chica se despidió de manera floja y se adentro a su hogar. Sintió un dejo de escalofríos y recordó el flamante carro que vio. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y fue a la sala donde se atinaba el resplandor de una lucecita. Miró a Anko en el sillón junto a la lámpara, tomo algún dinero y le pagó. La jovencita se marchó de inmediato después de hablarles a sus padres.

—Hanabi despierta, vamos arriba—

—Ya llegaste. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — lloriqueo la pequeña mientras se colgaba en brazos de la mayor.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde pero ya estoy en casa—.


	2. Reencuentros

Capitulo 2

Era lunes, un día tranquilo y su día de descanso por suerte, la joven se arropo con el camisón de seda de su madre y salió a las puertas de la mansión para retirar el correo del buzón, la mañana era fresca y el sol apenas se asomaba en la villa.

Sintió pena por su amiga Ino, seguramente había tenido un mal despertar tras aquellas enormes cantidades de ale alemana que bebió la noche anterior.

Entre sus dedos paso algunos sobres hasta que hubo uno que le hizo contener la respiración, cerró fuertemente la rendija del buzón y se adentro al estudio principal en donde su padre se encerraba por largas horas.

Abrió el sobre y no detuvo la lectura hasta que su cerebro hubo asimilado todo aquello.

¨… Tu primo Sasuke te visitará el 23 de enero para realizar la contabilidad e informarme la situación, aun eres nieta mía. Necesitamos hablar…¨

—Oh mi Dios, no es posible… — Tomó el calendario más cercano y verifico la fecha actual.

—¡Es hoy!, imposible— sus entrañas dieron un vuelco, miles de sensaciones comenzaron a afectar su temple, su abuelo; Teyaki Uchiha. Quería hablar con ella y tal vez perdonarla. Primero reaccionó con una rotunda negativa de no acercarse de nuevo a esa familia, pero a la par de segundos pensó en la posibilidad de darle una vida normal a Hanabi; una sin deudas y con la atención y compañía necesarias para su edad. Sólo por eso valía la pena intentarlo aun a cuesta de su propia estabilidad.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?— La fina vocecita de Hanabi se asomaba en el umbral del estudio.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada pequeña, todo está bien. Vamos, es hora de la ducha. Tendremos una visita importante y tienes que estar guapa. —

La joven mujer tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, en el pasado ella había sido algo escuálida pero muy mona; para su ventaja el tiempo se encargó de resaltar su belleza natural transformándola en una mujer deseable para cualquier hombre. Optó por vestir una blusa de botones discreta y unos vaqueros que atenuaban su figura, arreglo su cabello de manera sencilla y sólo enmarco sus ojos con un poco de rímel.

Salió de la recámara principal y condujo a Hanabi al tocador.

—Es hora de peinarte. ¿Qué haremos hoy? — Hinata decía más para sí misma que para la pequeña frente suyo que sólo la miraba dubitativa.

Atinó a hacer dos coletas a su hermoso cabello azulado las cuales adornó con pequeños moñitos rojos que hacían juego con el vestidito.

—Haz quedado preciosa— dijo Hinata felizmente cuando el timbre retumbo en la mansión.

Hinata tomo la mano de la niña y bajaron juntas las escaleras.

—Espera aquí— puso a la niña detrás suyo y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes… Prima.— Saludó Sasuke sobriamente y con el toque de elegancia Uchiha que tan bien le quedaba, sus facciones se habían vuelto ásperas, pero resplandecía más que antes, el tiempo había pasado y a él le había favorecido. Estaba más guapo que nunca y su entorno estaba cargado de un magnetismo masculino que provocaba curiosidad innata.

—Hola, Sasuke. Pasa por favor, gusto en verte — Por fin todo podría cambiar, ella explicaría todo a la primera oportunidad.

—Quisiera creerte Hyuga, pero las palabras se vuelven convenencieras en oportunidades como ésta. — Contestó el joven sin dejo de escrúpulos mientras entraba en el recibidor. —Y por lo que veo, aquí está la niña.— El apuesto joven miró hacia abajo mecánicamente.

—Así es, quisiera presentártela— Tomó a la nena y la postro delante de su primo. —Ella es…— Hinata hablaba cuando la pequeña interrumpió tanta formalidad.

—¿Quién es éste señor, Mami? —

—El es Sasuke, es mi primo muñeca, por lo tanto es tu tío, saluda— Dio un empujoncito en el hombro de Hanabi para que se acercará aquel elegante hombre de gran altura.

—No quiero, me da miedo— La niña se rehusó sinceramente y sus opalinos ojos comenzaban a derramar cristalinas gotitas.

Sasuke miró con desagrado la escena y concluyó —Pero si es igual que tú— Dijo con ironía —Bien dicen que los hijos son el reflejo de los padres, espero que sea lo único malo que te haya sacado. —

—No tienes por qué ser de ésta manera— La Hyuga rodeó a la criaturita con sus brazos y le susurro al oído que subiese a su habitación, después de todo aquel reencuentro no había resultado como lo esperaba.

Hanabi atinó a obedecer mecánicamente la orden de Hinata sin decir palabra.

—Veo que tampoco es muy educada, y claro que me molesta, el nacimiento de bastardos en la familia Uchiha siempre se ha castigado con el exilio de por vida, no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi abuelo.— Su voz resonó en la mente de la ojiperla. Hinata no entendía cómo era posible que él se atreviera hablar tan despectivamente de ese tema. —Pero bueno, me molesta pero no es mi problema, mientras mi parte de la herencia Uchiha siga intacta no me importa lo que pase contigo o con tu hija.—

Aquellas palabras rompieron la antigua imagen que la Hyuga tenía de Sasuke, al azabache jamás le había importado el dinero de la familia y mucho menos la falsa moral. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que es vivir en un mundo de mentiras.

—Ya veo, por fin te muestras tal cual eres. Pero venga, no nos quedemos aquí, debes pasar al estudio que por eso estas aqui, para los negocios, primo. Es lo único por lo que estás aquí, no se te olvide—

—Te puedo asegurar que los estudios se inventaron para eso y muchas cosas más; seguramente tú ya has de saber, Hyuga. No por nada ya no eres una adolescente y aun a esa edad eras más astuta que otras— El hombre le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y se sentó en la pesada silla de roble. —Y sí, todo esto no es más que negocios.— Atinó él con arrogancia.

—Ignorare tus insinuaciones y antes que iniciemos con asuntos legales me gustaría volver a intentar explicarte lo que no pude decir hace tiempo. — Si bien la primera impresión no había resultado, ella haría un segundo intento.

—Lo que haya pasado hace años no me importa.— Su expresión se endureció. —Eso déjalo a los tontos que te creen pura y casta. Imbéciles, a ellos si puedes engañarlos. A mi ya no.—

—Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo, ¿tú que sabes?... Nada.— Estaba tristemente enfada.

—Tienes razón. Prefiero no saber, si no probablemente lograrías envolverme otra vez. Aunque ya reconozco a las mujeres de tu tipo— cruzo una estilizada pierna sobre la otra y le dedicó una sórdida mirada a Hinata.

La ojiperla se levanto de la silla y le dio una bofetada al Uchiha. El sofisticado joven quedo atónito ante la acción de Hinata.

—Con que esto es lo que tenemos, pretendiendo ser lo que no eres hasta el final. Te apuesto que te durará poco.— Suspiró fastidiado y se levantó de un tranco. —Nunca te presioné para tener intimidad porque eras lo más sagrado en mi vida. Te creía única. Fui muy crédulo.—

Sasuke se acercó presuroso a Hinata. —Pero aquel infantil ideal no tiene cabida en esta realidad— Apresó sus muñecas y unió rudamente sus perfectos labios con los de ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que la acorraló con el borde del escritorio. La apego a su bien definido pecho para luego recostarla suavemente. Desabrochó presuroso los botones la blusa lila y la observó por unos instantes.

—Por esto es que vuelves locos a los hombres, quien no te conoce podría jurar que eres la mujer virginal que desean en su cama, no es machismo, pero los hombres tendemos a ser posesivos. —

—Déjame en paz, ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo. Te juro que me las pagaras. Eres un cobarde. — Hinata estaba inmutada y sonrojada, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera.

—Podré ser todo lo que quieras menos eso, no soy un Hyuga para ser cobarde— Su contestación dejaba un vaho de veneno en sus palabras. —Si algo me gusta lo consigo, no puedo negar mi naturaleza, no entiendo porque el padre de esa mocosa no quiso casarse contigo. O, ¿es acaso que a él también lo timaste?—

—Ya te dije que no sabes nada, no sabes— Ahora Hinata lloraba como una niña, hacía tanto tiempo que no actuaba de esa manera.

—Sigues siendo tan infantil Hinata. Debiste presionar a Inuzuka para darle su apellido a tu hija y a ti el titulo de esposa. ¿De qué te sirve tenerlo a tu lado si sigues como amante y con tu bastarda?.— Dijo él amargamente mientras observaba la vulnerabilidad en los ojos perlas que estaban frente a él —Y vístete por favor, que prefiero tratar las negociaciones con ropa si no te molesta, la diversión puede venir después. — Espetó con sarcasmo recobrando la fría expresión de su rostro.


	3. Interludio

Capítulo 3

Las horas transcurrieron checando los libros de contabilidad y las cuentas bancarias. El ambiente era tenso y ambos estaban en guardia uno del otro. No se había pronunciado palabra y el imponente joven leía minuciosamente hasta que habló.

—He terminado Hinata, Iré con el abuelo y el decidirá qué hacer. La situación económica de tu familia es la peor crisis de todos los tiempos en el historial de nuestra familia.— Sasuke intervino los pensamientos de su prima mientras ella giraba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. —Era obvio, ni siquiera puedes costear servidumbre, hasta tu misma tienes que abrir la puerta. ¿Quién lo diría no? —

—Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, no me denigra abrir una puerta Sasuke— Contestó ella realmente ofendida.

—Hace tanto que deje de saber quién eras, además creo que nunca te conocí realmente— Dijo el desdeñosamente.

—No quiero discutir otra vez, solo quiero tranquilidad para Hanabi y para mí. —

—Y a qué se refiere esa tranquilidad, prima?, a un marido millonario o te parecería bien un amante? — Porque si gustas…

—Ni se te ocurra continuar diciendo estupideces Uchiha. — Lo calló tajantemente.

—No te soy indiferente Hyuga, tu cuerpo te traiciona. ¿Sabes?, sigues estando encantadora, de hecho creo que más. En aquel entonces cuando estabas conmigo fingías ser una inocente desabrida y ahora todo eso ha cambiado, apuesto a que podría resultar divertido. — Sasuke arqueo una elegante ceja mientras hablaba burlonamente.

—Sí hemos terminado te suplico que me digas cuando vendrás con la respuesta del abuelo, es tarde y necesito ver a mi niña. —

—Cierto, había olvidado por completo que ahora tus prioridades son otras. Estaré en Manor Hills en dos o tres semanas— Se levanto de su lugar y salió sin despedirse.

Hinata aseguró la entrada de Manor mientras veía un Rolls-Royce alejarse de su pórtico. Ahora entendía por qué tantas indirectas sobre Kiba Inuzuka. El destino se encargaba de apoyar la mentira de hace años. Aquel había sido el carro que la hizo terminar el beso de Kiba esa madrugada. Subió a la recámara donde encontró a su pequeña dormida. En el suelo había envolturas de galletas y jugos.

—Jamás nadie de la familia sabrá nuestra verdad Hanabi, nadie.— le susurró mientras desabrochaba las cintas de los zapatos de la niña.

El día anterior había sido una real conmoción para ella, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke Uchiha y ya había osado en besarse con él en la primera oportunidad, tal vez su primo tenía razón. No era tan diferente como él decía.

—¿Hinata, estás bien? — Kiba tuvo que pellizcarle el brazo levemente para hacerla reaccionar. —Estás ida, ¿tiene que ver con ese elegante Rolls estacionado frente a Manor? — dijo curiosamente.

—Estoy bien, pero si es por eso. Sasuke fue a Manor Hills ayer por la tarde, después de más de 5 años tengo contacto con la familia Uchiha nuevamente. Además cree que soy tu amante y que tenemos una hija, dime; ¿acaso no es una situación muy curiosa? — una leve sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios.

—A ver, a ver, ¿Pero qué dices niña? — Kiba detuvo la preparación del risotto que estaba haciendo ante ese cúmulo de información que había dicho la ojiperla.

—Lo siento, pero es que poco tiempo después de que empezamos a salir ocurrió lo de mi madre y todos los de la familia decidieron creer que Hanabi es hija tuya, todos ellos saben que has sido el único novio en mi vida a parte de Sasuke; por todo eso decidieron borrarme del árbol genealógico. — ella continuó rebanando algunos espárragos.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas contarme ese pequeño detalle? Pensé que lo sabía todo sobre ti. Digo, si ya soy padre debería saberlo; ¿No crees?. — Dijo el bromeando mientras agregaba un poco de vino blanco al plato italiano.

—No creí que fuera necesario, en realidad nunca creí que mi abuelo me dirigiera la palabra otra vez, Teyaki Uchiha tiene un corazón de piedra si se lo propone. —

—Ya lo creo, nunca le guste para ti. — dijo tristemente Kiba.

A miles de millas de Londres, Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación principal de Mountain Manor, casa principal del emporio Uchiha. El viaje de regreso a Francia lo había dejado perplejo, recordó como toda seguridad y autocontrol se habían disipado tan solo con verla. Hinata Hyuga sería su maldición convertida en mujer.

Maldecía en su fuero interno aquella falta de disciplina en su carácter. La ojiperla era irresistible de una forma inevitable, y él no podía negar que su cuerpo reconocía aquella atracción letal.

—Abuelo, estoy de regreso— Tomó firmemente el picaporte y entró a la alcoba de Teyaki.

—¿Qué tal el viaje hijo?, ¿Y cómo está ella, y su hija?— El anciano hablo taciturno mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

—Están bien abuelo, tranquilo; no te esfuerces demasiado quieres, La niña se llama Hanabi se parece a tu hija. Sin embargo es la copia miniatura de Hinata, hasta en el temperamento son muy parecidas. Hablando de la situación económica, es la peor vista en la familia abuelo, y por si fuera poco el desgraciado de Inuzuka sigue sin reconocer a la hija de Hinata, es una bastarda y aún así la Hyuga mantiene amoríos con él.

—Veo que aun te lastima hablar de ella, aún la amas, ¿verdad?; Sin embargo te exijo que contengas tus palabras, la niña no tiene la culpa de nada, y por sus venas circula mi sangre. Sasuke. Quiero conocer a mi bisnieta— expresó el mayor con toda calma.

—Lo siento abuelo. Y sobre tu duda. Ella ya no tiene lugar alguno en mi vida— Contestó inanimado.

—Sigo pensando que Hinata te pertenece a ti y nadie más. No cambiaré de pensar, hijo—

—Nada de eso puede ser, jamás la perdonaré. Parece que el gran Teyaki Uchiha se confunde rápidamente— Declaró el moreno.

—Más respeto, que aunque me veas abatido sigo siendo el dueño de todo esto— Contestó el mayor de manera jovial. —Pensaré que hacer en los próximos días. —

—De acuerdo, mientras tanto checaré los informes de las empresas. Avísame cuando sepas que quieres hacer. — Sasuke salió de la recamara, tomo un baño y se dirigió a la torre Uchiha.

El joven hombre era guapo, simpático y adinerado. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Podía tener todas las mujeres que quisiese y hacer lo que desease pero aun así su vida libertina no parecía satisfacer el vacío que había en su alma.

El flamante Rolls aparcó en las puertas de la torre, acomodo su saco sutilmente y descendió del vehículo.

Entro en las oficinas y todos los empleados le veían con respeto, el joven heredero del emporio había regresado a controlar el lugar. Llegó hasta su privado.

Empezaba a hojear unos papeles cuando una peli rosa de 1,70 y cuerpo esculpido por innumerables cirugías estéticas y grandes ojos verdes felinos entró a su gabinete.

—Disculpe Sr. Uchiha, pero la Srita. Haruno no me permitió anunciarle— expresó su secretaria con notable angustia.

—Te dije que no era necesario, ¿verdad, mon chéri? — aquella alta mujer se enroscó en su cuello y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

—No te preocupes Shizune, yo la atiendo. Puedes retirarte. — dijo él tratando de serenar a la nueva empleada.

—Sí señor— la secretaria cerró el privado y se retiró.

—Sakura deja ya de comportarte de manera tan agobiante— Bramo algo molesto.

—Disculpa amor mío, sólo quería sorprenderte. Te extrañé muchísimo— contestó ella.

—De acuerdo, disculpa mi mal humor. Reserva en un restaurante lindo y después de algunas copas ya veremos.— Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

—Perfecto, será fantástico, me compré un modelito de lencería que amarás.— Confirió la mujer de ojos verdes. —Ya me contarás todo lo que hiciste, tienes suerte de que no sea nada celosa y esté dispuesta a compartirte. —


	4. Radicales

Capitulo 4

Un nuevo día. Los rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación sin embargo no había dejos de tranquilidad, una acalorada discusión acontecía en aquella mansión francesa.

El hombre de edad avanzada contemplaba a su hija con cierta ironía, sabía que ella estaba sumamente molesta con su decisión. Teyaki Uchiha, era dueño de una de las grandes empresas de Paris manufactureras de metales. Recientemente su corazón sentía un anhelo que sólo alguien podía curar.

—Papá eres un inconsciente, cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces— Gritaba Mikoto, hija mayor de Teyaki. El rostro de la mujer era pétreo y sus ojos chispeaban.

—Tranquilízate hija. Es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería. De hecho tarde más tiempo del necesario en tomar cartas en el asunto— Un episodio de tos le dificultó el habla al anciano.

—Es que eres tan tonto padre. Mi hermana pisoteó el apellido como quiso y aun así quieres ayudar a la ramera de tu nieta, ella está cortada con la misma tijera que mi hermana. No olvides la traición que le hizo a Sasuke, estaban por casarse padre. — alegó nuevamente la mujer y de manera más furiosa mientras una mano acusadora señalaba la fotografía de una hermosa niña de ojos claros que sonreía sin malicia.

Al lado de la histérica mujer se encontraba un joven de aspecto imponente, hombros anchos y musculosos. Lo que más impactaba de él eran el par de ojos color ónix que miraban fríamente aquella escena. —Tranquila madre, aún no he dicho que aceptaré que vivan aquí— Intervino aquel hombre ante la rotunda agresividad de su madre.

Mikoto se apoyó en el brazo de su hijo y con una sonrisa interna agradeció su apoyo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo niño?, ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones?— El hombre mayor le miró duramente. Su rostro senil perdió color y se hundió entre las almohadas. El anciano no continuó alegando.

—¿Abuelo?, Teyaki despierta, no trates de chantajearme. No te funcionará— La aflicción se apoderó de sus entrañas. Tras la dura pérdida de su padre en el trágico accidente automovilístico su abuelo había sido la única figura fraternal en la que podía encontrar apoyo.

—No es posible que el viejo muera antes de heredarte todo, no ha querido hacer el testamento sin hablar con la malnacida de tu prima. — soltó agriamente Mikoto.

—Madre, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?.— Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y tecleo rápidamente a al servicio médico. —Estarán aquí en 5 minutos. — Mikoto giro sobre si y salió de la recamara de su padre.

Francia no era el único lugar donde había problemas, el aviso de desalojo por fin había caído a las puertas de Manor Hills, en menos de un par de días la casa sería subastada al mejor postor para poder costear el pago de impuestos a la alcaldía. Hinata se sentía perdida, Sasuke había prometido volver y no lo hizo. La ojiperla pensó que aquella era la respuesta. El abuelo había decidido no perdonarla y dejar que su calvario continuase.

Se sentía tan tonta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la verdad y de esa manera obtendría el perdón inmediato de Teyaki Uchiha y de Sasuke. Sin embargo había mucho más en juego que un simple capricho infantil de justicia.

—Hina, no te preocupes. Déjame ayudarte. Todo saldrá bien. — Habló la rubia para calmar la tensión

—No lo sé Ino, es que puedo aceptar tu ayuda pero no puedo vivir contigo para siempre, además; no sólo soy yo. Está Hanabi. —

—Hinata, yo quiero a la niña cómo si fuese mía. Tan sólo déjanos ayudarte— Intervino el chico de cabello revoltoso. —Si no quieres molestar a Ino, ven a la mía. Está la recámara vacía—

—Kiba tiene razón, es momento que hagas algo. Por lo visto tus familiares te echaron de sus vidas para siempre. Sabia que no debías confiar en ellos desde un principio—

La ojiperla ahogó una risa —Ahora dices eso Ino, ¿recuerdas que estabas indignada por no haberlos buscado antes?— le reprocho la Hyuga. —Acepto tu propuesta Kiba, perdona mi atrevimiento pero no tengo más opción— Finalizó ella con vergüenza.

Hinata regresó a Manor Hills, fue a su habitación y tomó a Hanabi entre sus brazos y la sostuvo tiernamente.

—¿Que tienes mami?, otra vez estás triste, ¿verdad? — dijo la niña preocupada.

—No nena, todo está bien, visitaremos a tu tío Kiba por unos días así que empacaremos algunas cosas. — Su voz aun dejaba un hilo de tristeza.

—Está bien— contestó Hanabi confundida.

Ya había transcurrido una semana viviendo en casa de Kiba, las tareas eran equitativas así como el cuidado de Hanabi. Realmente parecían sobrellevarlo de manera excelente.

Su vida continuaba y pero aun así la joven mujer seguía sumida en su ensimismamiento. Estaba concentrada en lo que hacía cuando alguien le habló secamente. —Hinata, te buscan— En la entrada apareció su implacable primo con porte impenetrable vistiendo un traje de diseñador. —Hyuga, necesitamos hablar. Es urgente— Espetó él.

Kiba quien estaba fileteando un atún decidió interferir.

— Ella no te necesita, déjanos en paz Uchiha— amenazó él castaño.

—Ya sé que te sientes con derechos sobre Hinata, pero esto no te incumbe. Son asuntos familiares así que no te entrometas y mejor cállate— declaró el azabache hoscamente.

—Desgraciado, tú eres el que terminaras con la boca cerrada— Avanzó unos paso cuando un par de manos le sujetaron.

—Tranquilo Kiba, necesitamos el empleo y esto no vale la pena—

—Claro que lo necesita, el alquiler de una casa de interés social con el salario mínimo debe ser complicado—Repuso Sasuke con desdén y sarcasmo.

—Basta Sasuke— Hinata lo tomó del brazo y se adentro con él a una de las bodegas.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste que no te puedes esperar a estar a solas conmigo?— hablo con sorna.

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?. Daba por hecho que no nos veríamos más—

—El abuelo ha decidido hablar contigo. Debes llevar a tu ilegitima a Mountain, él la quiere conocer por ser su única bisnieta; duda que yo le dé alguno por la fama. No se me da la fidelidad y soy sumamente precavido por lo que no quiero hijos. — Sasuke sonrió y posó sus negros ojos en los de ella.

Aquella confesión le cayó como un balde de agua fría, claro que ella lo sabía. Era uno de los herederos más cotizados y las revistas sociales que siempre odió se encargaban de mantenerla informada en todo momento de los últimos romances.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte de esa manera de Hanabi, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que un estereotipo conlleva, ¿o no Uchiha? Contesta, ¿Qué es peor?, ¿un hijo legitimo falso o un bastardo?. — Hinata la defendió colérica.

—Cállate, no vuelvas a decir tonterías.— una oleada de furor le hacía hervir la sangre. —Mañana a las 6:30 am te veo en la entrada del Waldorf. Tú decides si vienes, no habrá segundas oportunidades. Partiremos a Paris a las 8:00 am.— Sasuke abandonó el lugar colérico y como de costumbre sin despedirse.

Hinata lamentó ese comentario tan desagradable que había hecho, sólo su primo había logrado sacar lo peor de ella. Ya recostada en la cama el insomnio le hizo frente esa noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño y en su mente solo estaban aquellas dudas que hacían eco en su conciencia. ¿Cuál sería la finalidad de ir?, ¿realmente sería capaz de arreglar los cosas con su familia?.

Todo ese remolino de conjeturas se convertía en su peor enemigo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía una razón más importante que su dignidad, tenía que cuidar el futuro de la pequeña que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Lo había decidido en un impulso, ¿por qué no probar un poco al destino?.

Se levantó de la cama con flojedad y empacó algunas cosas en una valija mediana. Tomó una ducha y secó su cabello con una toalla. Dejó programado el despertador y se recostó nuevamente dispuesta a dormitar un par de horas antes de partir destino a Francia.

En la mañana podría hablar con Kiba y explicar sus motivos del repentino cambio de planes.


	5. Inténtalo de nuevo

Capitulo 5

La alarma del reloj de mesa continuaba sonando y ella aún no despertaba, en un instante abrió sus blancas orbes súbitamente asustada. Tomo el reloj del buro y vio que aun estaba a tiempo. Se levanto de la cama y caminó a la habitación de su amigo.

—Kiba— tocó firmante la puerta —Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente—

El chico continuaba somnoliento al abrir la puerta. —¿Qué pasa? — Froto su alborotado cabello tratando de acomodarlo.

—Quise hablar contigo anoche, pero realmente no estaba segura que haría…—

—¿Iras a ver a tu abuelo, cierto?— La conjetura lo había hecho despertar.

—Sí, no sé si sea lo correcto, pero Hanabi merece tener lo que le corresponde por derecho—

Su femenino rostro se ensombreció. —No quiero que pienses que soy interesada, pero no soy sólo yo, no puedo ser tan egoísta con ella ni contigo. —

—Sabes que jamás te juzgaría, eres mi mejor amiga Hina. Pero si no funciona, ¿qué harás con tu vida?— él la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la abrazo con ternura. —Sabes que no sería necesario que te fueras. Si sólo es por estabilidad económica, mi propuesta aún está en pie.— concluyó el con seguridad.

Ella se separó de su abrazo. —Correré el riesgo de perderlo todo, incluyendo mi empleo. No sólo es mi situación financiera; realmente quiero que las cosas con el abuelo vuelvan a ser como antes, me hace falta un lazo familiar más fuerte que el de mi padre, además no creas que no se que hay algo más con Ino, no deberían ocultarlo. Yo sería tan feliz al verlos felices. —

—Tonta, siempre estás pensando en los demás. Por favor cuídate de tu primo, estoy seguro que no es el mismo al que creías amar, no quiero que salgan lastimadas. Te quiero tanto Hina— Volvió abrazarla y después la empujo fuera de su habitación. La convivencia con ambas le hizo ver que realmente no amaba a Hinata y simplemente quería protegerlas como un hermano. —Apresúrate, las llevaré a donde tengan que ir, es muy temprano para que se marchen solas. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol—

—Gracias— dijo en un respingo.

El taxi aparcó frente al lujoso hotel. Kiba sacó de su bolsillo algunos euros y pago la tarifa del transporte, tomo las maletas y se adentró al interior del Waldorf. Hinata caminaba a su lado mientras sujetaba a Hanabi. Los tres encajaban en la perfecta escena del cuadro familiar, llegaron al lobby y decidieron esperar ahí.

Aquella visión perturbo su poco control y desató sus peores modales. Sasuke ladeo la botella de agua mineral y se puso de pie. Era costumbre beber un poco de agua después de una noche de tanto whiskey. Caminó en dirección del patético trío a su parecer.

—No creo que sea posible llevarlo a él, ¿Sería demasiado, no crees? — Interrumpió Sasuke la animada conversación de la niñita que estaba sentada en el regazo de la ojiperla.

—Sólo vino a dejarnos, no creo que Kiba desee convivir con una familia tan pretenciosa como la nuestra— Hinata defendió a su amigo.

—¿Familia pretenciosa?. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí Hinata?… Vaya ya veo…— Sasuke analizo la situación. —Te has vuelto una cínica prima, todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por dinero. — su ironía sobresalía en su hablar.

—Hina, no quiero intervenir y complicar las cosas, mejor me voy. — Kiba se agacho y tomo en brazos a Hanabi. —Nos vemos pronto nena, te adoro. Cuida a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Sí— aseguró la menor mientras el Inuzuka la dejaba en el suelo.

—Que despedida más tierna y nauseabunda— el Uchiha sonrió con cara de hastío.

Kiba y Hinata ignoraron el comentario insultante, el castaño depositó un suave beso en la frente de la joven. —Cuídate, te quiero tanto. No dudes en buscarme si necesitan algo—

—Gracias Kiba, tu igual cuídate. Te quiero. Despídeme de Ino— Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras su amigo se alejaba.

—Pensé que ese teatro nunca terminaría, vamos atrasados. No creas que estaba permitiendo que te comportaras como una querida que despide a su amante cuando retorna con su esposa. Soy un hombre práctico y de prestigio Hinata, no hago numeritos públicos por lo que te exijo que modules tu conducta. —

La hermosa mirada de ella se volvió dura —No volverá ocurrir, lamento perturbarte con mi conducta. —

—Deberías tener consideración por el abuelo y por esa cría. — Avanzaron a la entrada donde el Rolls los esperaba.

—Suban al auto— Ordenó de manera gélida —Ya has hecho que perdamos tiempo—

Aquella orden fue la última oración que salió de los labios del heredero durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, tampoco volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna ya dentro del avión privado.

El servicio le entregó una copa de vino y se colocó los auriculares junto a los oídos. La cercana presencia de Hinata le molestaba. No quería odiarla más de lo que hacía porque aún tenía que soportarla en Mountain Manor.

—¿Señorita Hyuga desea algo de beber? — La azafata era hermosa y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos.

—Un jugo de manzana para la niña, y para mí agua por favor— La guapa mujer le entregó las bebidas. Hanabi estaba inquieta, era la primera vez que viajaba en avión.

—Seguramente estás sedienta— la infantil criatura tomo el envase y comenzó a beber presurosa. —Más despacio Hanabi, podrías ahogarte—. La niña obedeció y continúo dando pequeños sorbos.

El amanecer reflejaba su perfecta luminosidad gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban en las ventanillas, el avión estaba a punto de comenzar el descenso y aterrizar en la capital francesa. El viaje había transcurrido sin problema alguno.

Otro carro similar al de Londres los esperaba en la puerta de llegadas, era notorio que aquel modelo vehicular era el favorito de los Uchiha.

Transitaron por calles de Paris cuando la imponente mansión de Mountain Manor aparecía frente a sus ojos, seguía conservando esa imponente apariencia pulcra. Aquel hogar había sido el lugar donde vivió su madre y por fin las puertas se volvían abrir para ella. Una sensación de miedo le caló el alma a Hinata.

Bajaron del vehículo —Te veré en un momento, avisaré a mi abuelo que hemos llegado. — Anunció él.

—De acuerdo— La Hyuga siguió con los ojos el rastro de su primo quien se perdía en las escaleras del lugar.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama, me alegra verla nuevamente— Dijo Yao, mayordomo principal de Mountain quien la saludo formalmente inclinándose frente a ella. Hinata ya había olvidado lo que se sentía esa clase de formalidades.

—Buenos días Yao-san, a mí también me alegra verte— expresó la muchacha con sinceridad.

—Por favor sígame, Sasuke-sama ha dado órdenes para que lo espere en la sala principal, ¿Les traigo algo de beber mientras esperan Hinata-sama?— preguntó cordialmente el hombre.

—No, gracias Yao-san— Respondió ella mientras rodeaba con la vista la gran sala decorada con obras de renombre de Picasso y Van Gogh.

— Mamá, este lugar es grande y se parece a nuestra casa— Hanabi miraba asombrada la inmensidad de aquel sitio. —Quiero regresar a casa. —

—Pronto regresaremos Hanabi.— Hinata acaricio el sedoso cabello de la cabecita.

La espera parecía eterna, la joven comenzó a cuestionar si la decisión de regresar había sido la correcta cuando una voz aguda y molesta resonó en el lugar.

— Pero si te atreviste a mostrar la cara, Hyuga, y si fuera poco traes a esa bastarda a la casa de mi padre. Nada bueno se puede esperar de ti siendo hija de la mosca muerta de mi hermana— Mikoto había entrado al lugar y dicho todo esto burlonamente posó su mirada lasciva y escudriñó a la menor. —Mi padre sólo hace estupideces, la vejez lo hace volverse más estúpido.—

— Basta madre, no ofendas al abuelo, es más; no te molestes con nimiedades. — El atractivo y joven hombre que estaba en el borde del umbral se acercó a Mikoto y la tranquilizo. —El abuelo está esperándolas, Yao las guiará hasta su alcoba— Terminó Sasuke.

El mayordomo interrumpió en la sala e indico el camino a seguir. Las últimas remodelaciones de Mikoto habían hecho estragos en los interiores originales.

— Síganme por favor—

— Gracias Yao-san— Hinata dedico una mala mirada a los que se quedaron atrás.

Salieron de la sala y avanzaron una corta distancia —No debería volver a irse señorita. A su madre no le hubiera gustado que sufrieran de este modo.—

— Lo sé— afirmo ella tristemente. — No me gustaría irme otra vez, pero aun no soy bien recibida del todo, la tía Mikoto sigue siendo tan cariñosa— Ella recalco lo último con sarcasmo

— Mi lealtad no me permite hablar mal de ningún integrante de la familia Uchiha, pero como dice; la Sra. Mikoto no ha cambiado Hinata-sama, no deje que esos detalles le impidan hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Hemos llegado con el amo, esperen un momento; las anunciare con Teyaki- sama.— El hombre de pelo canoso entro a la habitación y salió casi simultáneamente.

— Pueden pasar por favor, Teyaki-sama las espera—


	6. Confesiones

Capitulo 6

Hinata estrujo la pequeña mano de Hanabi y entro a la habitación con un dudoso andar, la niña no pronunciaba palabra. Había temor en sus ojitos.

Teyaki estaba realmente abatido, el último infarto que sufrió le había dejado un aspecto funesto. Un color blanco cubría la totalidad de su cabellera y grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus negros ojos, el tiempo le estaba cobrando factura por la jovial vida que acostumbraba a llevar aun algunos años atrás.

Se detuvieron y quedaron estáticas frente a la cama del envejecido hombre.

—_Mon dieu!, ma petite fille_, por fin llegaste, no podía morir sin volver a verte. Aun tengo asuntos que arreglar.— Teyaki observó a la mayor. —Sigues siendo la réplica de tu madre, pero ella también se le parece mucho; es muy bonita. ¿Hanabi, cierto? Pero no se queden ahí. Acérquense.

— Si Abuelo, así se llama...— la ojiperla mayor suspiro.

— Quiero que regreses a Mountain Hills, ambas vivirán aquí, pero se hará a mi manera.

— Y... — Y, ¿cómo sería eso abuelo?—

— Necesitas un marido y ella un padre. —

— No— Se negó Hinata — Estamos bien abuelo, a mi hija no le hace falta nada y a mí tampoco.

— Eres una digna Uchiha, pero necesitas un hombre que te respalde y las proteja. He encontrado uno que hará todo eso. Lo obligare si es necesario— Afirmó él con plena confianza.

— ¿Quien?... ¿Quién es el candidato?— cuestiono ella. Aquella imposición era algo que no pensaba hacer pero era una mujer curiosa.

— Tu primo Sasuke—

La joven quedo atónita y palideció igualando el color del papel.

— Gracias abuelo, fue un gusto verte una vez mas pero nos vamos ya. Lamento no poder hacer lo que quieres.—

— Sabia que no aceptarías fácilmente, tendré que recurrir a otro métodos.— El anciano presiono un botón negro junto a la cabecera de la cama y su mayordomo apareció en la puerta.

— ¿En qué le puedo servir, Teyaki-sama?—

— Lleva a la niña a la cocina y haz que le preparen un bocadillo. — Hinata dio su aprobación con la mirada y el fiel sirviente tomo a la pequeña y salió con ella de la habitación.

El abuelo de Hinata hablo nuevamente — Estoy enterado sobre el misterio del nacimiento de la niña. También se quien es su padre. No debería ser una ofensa que Sasuke se case contigo. Tuve que protegerlo de una peligrosa peli rosa que anda tras él en lo que llegabas.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de Hanabi?, es imposible— Jugueteo con sus dedos— Pero aun así no aceptaré. No te creo capaz de chantajearme con eso si ha sido mi decisión callar la verdad, por cierto; Sasuke ya es lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo, estoy segura que está acostumbrado a librarse de sus _affaires_ cuando lo desea.

— Con ese tono de voz juraría que estas celosa hija, pero tienes razón. No intento chantajearte, mantener protegido el secreto sobre Hanabi también es importante para mi como lo es para ti.— Suspiro el mayor y continuo.

— El choque de la limusina en la que viajaba tu madre no fue un accidente. La asesinaron.—

Un torrente de lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la Hyuga.

— ¿Estás seguro abuelo?, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Y porque lo dices hasta ahora?— Hinata aun lloriqueaba mientras cuestionaba desaforada.

— Necesito más evidencia para señalar culpables, pero estoy seguro que no fue accidental. Por eso necesito que te esfuerces y aceptes todo esto, tenemos que proteger la integridad de la niña y la tuya. No creo que tu madre haya sido el único objetivo de esa noche—

— Mamá no pudo llevarnos con ella porque habíamos salido al parque esa tarde. — Hablo la ojiperla más para sí misma —Dejó una nota en mi recámara, prometió volver lo antes posible— y ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—Necesito más detalles sobre eso, pero ahí tienes la respuesta hija.— afirmo Teyaki — Sospecho quien puede estar involucrado, pero no te diré nada. Todo a su tiempo Hinata. Teniéndote cerca aseguro el bienestar de ambas y podremos descubrir la verdad incluyendo detalles omitidos como el de esa nota. —

—Pero, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué no nos buscaste antes? Sabías que la niña y yo nos quedamos solas. —

—Cuando tu madre murió quise deshacerme de todo recuerdo de ella. Mi esposa Uruchi y tu madre fueron las únicas que lograban controlar mi naturaleza desenfrenada. Me costó trabajo superar su muerte y darme cuenta que no solo eras hija del desgraciado Hyuga y que Hanabi también merecía pertenecer a la familia. — La voz ronca sonaba entristecida. —Y fue hasta hace un par de meses que decidí buscarlas cuando me entere que tu padre se embriagaba en casinos mientras tú cuidabas a esa criatura y pagabas la hipoteca de Manor Hills—

—¿Y por qué has decidido perdonarnos?, la existencia de Hanabi sigue siendo una falta de moralidad para tu familia— Ella mostraba un rostro acongojado pero molesto.

—Cuando envejeces te das cuentas que hay cosas más importantes. Todos aceptaran tu regreso si así lo deseo. Ustedes dos son lo único que me queda de mi amada hija, no las quiero perder también. —

La sinceridad de aquel hombre apaciguó el enojo de Hinata —Te creo abuelo—Se acercó él y lo abrazo cuidadosamente. El viejo hombre comenzó a llorar amargamente sobre el hombro de su nieta.

Hinata salió de la recamara principal y les comunicó a Sasuke y a su madre que subiesen con Teyaki. La madre de Sasuke comenzó a maldecir mientras él la llevaba a rastras.

—Los hombres siempre ceden con tipas como tú; pero mi hijo y yo sabemos de qué estás hecha. Sólo regresaste por la fortuna de mi padre. ¡Desgraciada!, pero yo haré que regreses por donde viniste. — Estuvo a punto de jalonear a Hinata cuando una mano la aprisionó.

—Tranquilízate madre. No es necesario este teatrito frente a la servidumbre— La jaló de un brazo y le dio un empujón hacia delante.

—Veamos que estuviste dispuesta aceptar Hyuga— Sasuke paso bruscamente rozando el hombro de la ojiperla.

—Contén a tu madre, que si me toca olvidaré que merece mi respeto. — amenazó ella.

Había anochecido y ellos continuaban a puerta cerrada hasta que la quietud fue interrumpida una vez más por la colérica reacción de la tía de Hinata. Aquella discusión lograba percibirse en otros lugares de Mountain Manor.

—Maldita Hyuga. Me niego padre. No le puedes hacer esto a Sasuke. Ella enlodo el nombre de mi hijo—

—Cállate Mikoto. La decisión es de tu hijo. Si no quiere saber más de mí y mi herencia puede decidir, pero esto también tiene que ver con la estúpida peli rosa que le escogiste como supuesta novia. No la tolero y no la quiero en mi familia. — Hablo fuertemente el anciano y comenzó a sofocarse.

—Tranquilízate abuelo, hablaré con mi madre esta noche y mañana te dejaré saber lo que he decido. — Colocó la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la cara de Teyaki. —Ahora duérmete—.

—Gracias. — el viejo Uchiha se recostó entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Madre e hijo abandonaron el cuarto del decaído hombre y entraron en la alcoba de Sasuke.

—No quiero una boda. Y menos con Hinata. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me casaré en dos semanas ni nunca.— hablaba él tranquilamente —Renunciaré a la herencia Uchiha para siempre. —

—¿Estás loco Sasuke?, esa no es opción para ti.— Le prohibió su madre. —Dejarás que ésa disfrute todo por lo que has trabajado…—

El joven salió de su cuarto dejando a su madre hablando como loca. Sin embargo había logrado escuchar hasta la última palabra.

Reviews please!


	7. Y comieron perdices

Capítulo 7

Pasó un cuarto de hora desde la fuerte discusión y ahora descendía distraídamente por la elegante escalera de granito; necesitaba un vaso de agua y un poco de aire fresco tras las palabras de su madre.

El odio comenzó a recobrar fuerzas en sus entrañas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió recordar cómo se sintió cuando se enteró que Hinata estaba embarazada. La ojiperla había actuado cobardemente. Quiso escuchar la verdad de sus hermosos labios y solo había obtenido un lo siento empapado de llanto.

Hina, dime que todo es mentira, explícame; No creo nada de lo que mi madre dijo sobre ti. Tú eres a la única a la que creo.

Lo siento Sasuke. Perdóname, por favor perdóname Ella solo lloró y se fue dejándolo confundido y herido.

Aún no era capaz de perdonar aquella traición; una nueva idea invadió su mente. VENGANZA.

Siguió ensimismado caminando a la cocina cuando una voz familiar lo regresó a la realidad.

—Buenas noches amo, ¿desea algo?— Preguntó el viejo Yao.

—Agua por favor— Sasuke se sentó en la barra, lucía agotado.

—Enseguida Sasuke-sama— El mayordomo regresó con una botellita azul que entregó al azabache.

—Gracias, ¿y las visitas? — preguntó despreocupado.

—La señorita Hinata y la niña subieron a su alcoba hace más de una hora. — Contestó el mayor —Sasuke-sama, usted es una buena persona, no juzgue a su prima, protéjala.—

Sasuke sonrió irónico —¿Y quién me protegerá a mi?. Ojalá existiera la palabra ¨perdón¨ en este caso, pero; no es así. — El Uchiha bostezó —Hasta mañana, lo que me pides es imposible Yao. — Y se encaminó a su cuarto.

El ambiente nocturno fue tranquilo, la serenidad de la noche apaciguó por unas horas el tenso ambiente de la mansión. Todo cambiaría a la mañana siguiente. El día comenzó con el anuncio oficial del compromiso.

—Es oficial, la boda será en dos semanas. Mi tiempo se agota. No podemos esperar más — Teyaki era calculador, quería asegurar la lealtad de Sasuke y reivindicar a Hinata.

—No nos dejaste opción padre… ¿Crees que si mi hijo pudiera elegir, aceptaría casarse con tu nieta? — Dijo la única Uchiha. —Espero que no estés añadiendo otra tragedia más a la lista— su voz continuaba insípida y dedicó una mirada quisquillosa a su sobrina.

—Basta Mikoto, ojalá pudieras cerrar la boca por 5 minutos, de hecho aún tengo que ultimar detalles con tu hijo y Hinata. Déjanos solos por favor— Teyaki dio la orden a su hija y ella salió del lugar encrespada.

—Bien, este asunto sólo nos incumbe a nosotros, saben bien que no es un matrimonio común, ambos tienen razones para aceptar este matrimonio… Lo único que debe quedar claro es que aun así deben respetarse y cumplir con sus deberes. — Teyaki observó a su nieta, él sabía perfectamente que aun con el pasar de los años ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien más.

—Abuelo, la intimidad no puede ser obligatoria, sabes perfectamente que no nos soportamos. — La cara de la Hyuga se tiño de carmín e hizo una mueca con la boca. —Supongo que mi primo también está de acuerdo en omitir esa parte del matrimonio, ¿no Sasuke?— los ojos perlados se posaron en su rosto rígido. Ella estaba nerviosa, estaba claro que había una atracción física inevitable.

El rechazo instantáneo de la ojiperla golpeó su ego y si él tenía que controlar su estilo de vida envilecido por orden de su abuelo haría que ella también sacrificara algo. Eran adultos. Ella era una preciosidad embustera y el era un hombre joven sumamente atractivo que alguna vez la quiso. Porque no darse la oportunidad de por lo menos disfrutar un poco de ese matrimonio.

—Estoy seguro que el abuelo desea más bisnietos— sus ojos cínicos la retaban —¿No es así, abuelo? —

—Tienes toda la razón hijo, soy comprensivo por eso todo con calma. Sin embargo recuerden que soy viejo; no quiero esperar demasiado— Teyaki sonrió divertido.

—Ahí está la resolución a tu duda, prima. Si es todo, me retiro— Dio una zancada, igualo su distancia con ella y musitó —Haré tu vida miserable Hinata, te arrepentirás por haber aceptado atarte a mi por dinero.— Le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita y cerró la puerta al salir.

La vida parisina transcurría deprisa y en Mountain Manor no era excepción. En varios días Sasuke y Hinata no habían cruzado palabra más que para decir que sí a todos los caprichos de su abuelo. Todo estaba siendo meticulosamente preparado, Teyaki estaba decidido en hacer ese enlace la celebración más opulenta del año. Decidió dejar a cargo a Mikoto con los preparativos, ella opuso resistencia inicial a la imposición de su padre no obstante había moderado su postura días antes y simplemente se mostraba ecuánime ante la efusividad de Teyaki.

Todo estaba listo, la recepción, el banquete y demás. El gran día llegó. El estaba escéptico y ella tristemente preocupada.

—Hinata-sama, dice su tía que el estilista está aquí y que arreglará a su hija antes que a usted.— la antigua y regordeta doncella de su madre hizo el comunicado.

—De acuerdo, por favor indique a Hanabi donde tiene que ir, Yui-chan— Hinata abrió la puerta y Hanabi salió detrás de ella

—Por supuesto que si mi señora— La mujer tomo la mano de la niña y la llevo consigo. —A usted la esperan en media hora—

—Gracias ahí estaré, porque… ¿No puedo escapar, cierto? —Dijo ella bromista mientras intentaba menguar sus miedos.

—Por supuesto que puede ama, pero usted no es de esa clase de personas. No haría tal cosa; la conozco desde niña— La curiosa mujer hizo una reverencia y desapareció en el pasillo con la niña. Hinata solo lo observó perpleja y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

El atardecer era magnifico, una oleada resplandeciente vibraba en los jardines del majestuoso hotel. Cientos de acaudalados invitados esperaban curiosos la aparición de la novia y otros más cotilleaban sobre el fascinante aspecto del novio que estaba de pie junto al magistrado que realizaría la ceremonia.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó el lugar. Hinata apareció en el umbral del jardín, sus blancos ojos sobresalían de su fino rostro. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su interior. La silueta femenina resaltaba en el precioso vestido Dior que portaba. Al caminar despedía un aura utópica que le hacía ver como una imagen irreal.

La rapidez de la ceremonia había sido sorprendente. —Sr. Uchiha por favor firme en esta parte y esas siguientes también por favor— El ministro señalo las líneas. —Para concluir incluiremos el índice derecho en la parte inferior de la última sección— Sasuke apoyo su índice en una almohadilla humedecida de tinta y la imprimió en el documento.

—Srita. Hyuga, su turno por favor. —Hinata ejecuto aquella orden y de la misma manera concluyó con su huella entintada para completar el contrato. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al magistrado. —Ahora por el poder que me otorga el estado y en nombre de la ley y ante la sociedad los declaro unidos en perfecto y legítimo matrimonio. Felicidades Sr. y Sra. Uchiha.— Sasuke tomó la barbilla de la Hyuga y depositó un beso desabrido en sus labios.

Todo estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

—Te ha gustado el postre Hanabi? — El gran banquete fue un éxito. El hotel George V famoso por su chef de renombre había cautivado los paladares exigentes de esa noche. Se había servido caviar, _foie gras_ y más alimentos _delicatessen_ que maridaban bien con todas las selectas bebidas.

—Sí, gracias.— La vocecita de la pequeña había sido casi inaudible.

—Me alegra hijita, puedes comer todos los que desees. No seas tan tímida y mejor dime abuelo— Ella sólo le dedico una sonrisita. —Y no te preocupes por tu madre, hoy podrás dormir en el reclinable frente a mi televisor; así no la extrañarás demasiado. —

—Gracias abuelo— Reclinó su cabecita sobre el mayor y continuó pellizcando unas trufas de chocolate.

Teyaki viró su cabeza levemente —Todo está perfecto Mikoto, gracias hija. — Su semblante reflejaba triunfo y satisfacción.

—De nada papá, sólo quería demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a tratar de respetar tus decisiones— Un hilo de indiferencia mostro al hablar. —Sólo no te sorprendas que el seductor de mi hijo te lo ponga difícil. Míralos, no saben lo que acabaron de hacer. — Los dos adultos ojearon a la mesa principal.

Ninguno de los recién casados tenían una expresión radiante, aun así se veía que conversaban ocasionalmente. —No puedo negar que estás preciosa, sólo un ciego sería capaz de repeler este tipo de belleza. — Los ojos de Sasuke escudriñaron el bordado de oro.

—Te equivocas conmigo, ese tipo de comentarios no te funcionaran, pero gracias— Bebió su copa presurosa y volvieron a rellenarla, era la sexta vez que el mesero servía más _champagne_.

—Preferiría que estés sobria, no acostumbro a pasar la noche con mujeres ebrias. — El estaba verdaderamente molesto.

—Bien por ti, entonces que te diviertas en tu noche de bodas Sasuke— Se levanto de la mesa —Me despediré de mi hija y del abuelo.— Tomó su copa —Buenas noches.—

—Buenas noches, no te sorprendas si no amanezco a tu lado, esposa — Todo tenía un límite y Hinata había colmado su paciencia con ese desairado comentario. Ella no contestó y ya se dirigía a la mesa de Teyaki.


	8. Desolación

Capitulo 8

La farsa por fin había terminado para Hinata. Entró a la exquisita habitación y se sentó un momento en la cama. Ahora el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos. Comenzó a sollozar e inhaló una bocanada de aire; trató de darse valor pero fue en vano. La situación resultaba ser más difícil de lo pronosticado y le sumaba la distancia que la separaba de sus mejores amigos; no fue capaz de invitarlos a la boda porque seguramente la hubieran persuadido de que no era buena idea.

Sasuke no apareció en la suite tal y como había dicho. La perturbada joven decidió relajarse; se quitó el ostentoso vestido y optó por usar el único blusón de seda que había ahí. Recorrió toda la alcoba y se detuvo en las amenidades, tomó la botella de _Cliquot_, encendió el televisor y empezó a beber nuevamente. Si iba a estar sola toda la noche por lo menos buscaría la manera de que todo pasase de prisa. No entendía por qué se sentía tan mal estando sola.

Sus blanquecinos ojos ya estaban enrojecidos y aún así seguía brindando ridículamente —Y por ti, esposo. Por nuestro… ¿Amor?.— Antiguos sentimientos aparecieron haciendo estragos en su estomago, alzó su copa por los aires y Sasuke apareció frente a su vista con el frac desaliñado y el corbatín en la mano.

—¿Por qué brindamos?— Tomó la otra copa y se sirvió un poco del espumoso —No importa. Yo brindo por ti, Hinata.— Se sentó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla. —No quiero que mi vida se vuelva un infierno, bien sabemos que todavía te gusto. Esa mujer era sumamente atractiva. — Ella no era la única ebria esa noche. Su tono irregular y el aliento aromatizado a whiskey lo delataban. —Podemos divertirnos un rato.—

Ella emitió una carcajada incrédula como respuesta. — No seas presuntuoso. No me gustas cómo quisieras, soy joven Sasuke. Es normal que lo creas pero…—

—Hablas demasiado _ma belle_— Se acercó a ella y besó delicadamente su cuello. Al diablo con lo inevitable… Hinata era su esposa.

Ante el precipitado acercamiento Hinata opuso resistencia pero su estado aletargado la traicionó. Sasuke se acomodó en la cama, la atrajo hacia sí y descendió sus caricias, la Hyuga perdió la razón y se dejo llevar. Al poco rato sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un intenso rubor, ese detalle enloqueció al azabache y entonces recordó cuanto la amó. No la perdonaría nunca, pero por lo menos saciaría ese irracional deseo que resurgió al verla otra vez.

—Desde que naciste estabas destinada a ser para mí; ahora serás mi mujer Hinata— Se acercó a ella y le quito el blusón dejándola tan solo con las braguitas —Nunca más estarás en otra cama que no sea la mía— Su posesividad relució mientras admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de la Hyuga.

—Espera... —ella hablo arrastras y froto ligeramente su cara con las manos.

—Tranquila, no es algo tan nuevo— Su tono de voz se contrajo un poco —Ya veo... Ojalá no fuera tan arrebatado, pero haces que pierda el control de mi parte racional.— El se giró sobre si dándole la espalda y alcanzó los pantalones que estaban en el suelo, impávido comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

Hinata tardó en reaccionar. —Sasuke... No puedo quedar embarazada de... No.— La ojiperla no logró terminar la última palabra pero él creyó haber entendido a la perfección por lo que precipitó su mirada al escucharla callar.

La exhausta muchacha estaba completamente dormida. El exceso de vino por fin le pasó factura y aún así conservaba su aire majestuoso al dormir. Ese detalle lo molestó más.

El Uchiha la observó con hastío. —Aunque no quieras, algún día llevarás un hijo mío en tus entrañas.— Se colocó los pantalones y la dejo sola en la cama. Había decidido dormir en el sofá de la sala. -¨Es lo menos que me debes¨- Pensó.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y un terrible malestar la despertó. Despejo su visibilidad y se percato de su casi completa desnudez, intentaba recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando vio el blusón de seda estaba a su lado. Hizo una mueca angustiada.

—Es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir. Debes estar agotada.— La molestia en sus facciones habían desaparecido ahora una sonrisa lívida adornaba el masculino rostro y ella al escuchar su voz se escondió entre las sabanas.

—No seas ridícula Hyuga, no actúes de esa manera. No hay nada que esconder—

—Mientes, no paso nada. No te creo.— Estaba avergonzada.

—Yo nunca miento, deberías controlar tu manera de beber si quieres recordar lo que haces.—

— Yo nunca bebo…— continuaba atónita. No daba crédito a las hirientes palabras de su esposo.

—Tienes la costumbre de negar todo y sin embargo tus acciones siempre me demuestran lo contrario— Terminó de secar su cabello color ónix y abotonó su camisa. Ella no pudo evitar mirar de reojo. —Debí suponer que eras muy entusiasta, así que esta noche espero algo mejor.— Tomó su saco y acomodó su corbata. Le resultaba tan divertido aturdirla de esa manera.

—Búscalo en otra parte, y si en verdad hice lo que dices; da por hecho que fue la primera y última vez que me tocaste en tu vida— Ahora la vergüenza se transformaba en furia. No sabía a quién odiaba más en ese momento, si a él por regodearse de su conducta o ella por haber dado cabida a todo eso. Se odiaba a sí misma.

—Como digas. El chofer pasará por ti a medio día y te llevará a la mansión— Cerró la puerta bruscamente y volvió a dejarla sola. El creía que su prima era cínica, así que él se daría el lujo de humillarla hasta hartarse. Sasuke había dado en el blanco, para ella aquella actitud y sus lastimosas palabras eran el peor insulto que le hubiesen hecho.

La soledad de la habitación le permito calmarse, tener una opinión objetiva y sentirse desconcertada por su conducta, si bien todos los hechos estaban en su contra ella tampoco había actuado como una virgen recién desposada. Lo que más le dolía era la manera hosca de su marido; siempre lograba hacer mermar su confianza. Viejas heridas comenzaban a doler de nuevo.

Aún en la cama, el terrible dolor de cabeza se acentuó. Esa jaqueca sólo la puso más intolerante, se encimó el blusón rosa y cerró los ojos por un segundo; al poco rato se quedó dormida mientras en sus pestañas aun estaban bañadas de lagrimas. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre llorar.

Un par de horas pasaron desde que la nueva Sra. De Uchiha abandonó el George V, ahora estaba de vuelta en Mountain Manor y todo había pasado tan rápido. Decidió ver a su abuelo, necesitaba algo de consuelo.

—Abuelo, ¿puedo pasar? — Cuestionó la joven con voz quebrada al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro hija, pasa.— Aún en su vejez Teyaki seguía conservando su agudo sentido del oído.

Hinata se sentó al borde de la cama y miró afligidamente a Teyaki. —¿Cómo estas abuelo?—

—Yo estoy bien, la lectura es mi pasatiempo favorito— Dejo el libro en la mesa de descanso y la miró con recelo. —Pero, no sé si podría decir lo mismo de ti. Tú puedes aclarar esa duda querida. Dime.—

—Yo estoy perfecta abuelo, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Hanabi por fin tendrá lo que le corresponde, y todo está bien entre mi marido y yo. — Ella hablaba con vehemencia y con una recatada sonrisa en los labios.

—Quisiera creerte Hinata, pero tu cara dice otra cosa. — El anciano se acercó a ella y dio unas palmaditas en su hombro. Sólo basto ese pequeño contacto y ella empezó a llorar abrumadoramente. —Tranquilízate querida, todo tiene solución. Sasuke sabrá ser un buen esposo—

—Lo siento, es que ha sido demasiado. —

—Lo sé niña, lo sé— Se sentó al lado de su nieta. —Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. —

—No abuelo, esto es irremediable. Tú y yo lo sabemos desde el principio. He decidido quedarme en mi habitación, no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Te hice caso al casarme con Sasuke pero no cumpliré lo demás. No servirá de nada. — La Hyuga se ruborizó al recordar esa mañana cuando despertó.

—De acuerdo. Acepto que es complicado. Te concederé un tiempo razonable, sólo en lo que ambos se acostumbran a la idea. Ten en cuenta que no será para siempre. —

—Abuelo, por favor que no te das cuenta que…—

—Cambiando de tema— Teyaki la interrumpió y cortó el tema de tajo. — La investigación sobre tu madre va de maravilla. No quiero estropearlo con falsas esperanzas pero creo que los investigadores han encontrado algo importante. Creo que hemos encontrado al hombre con el que tu madre huiría la noche del accidente.

—¿Es enserio abuelo?... Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo vi solo un par de veces. — Ella hizo una mueca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —Pero, ¿crees que él es el asesino de mi madre? —

—Es lo que quiero saber, y si fue así; te juro que acabaré con él. — Hinata se acercó a él y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Teyaki se exaltó demasiado.

—Tranquilo abuelo, si es así lo pagara. No te alteres. —

Hinata dejo a su abuelo más sereno. El doctor ya había dejado claro que sólo bastaba un mínimo esfuerzo para que su salud menguara. La recién casada se dirigió a la habitación conyugal, vio todas sus pertenencias cuidadosamente acomodadas junto a las de su esposo. Suspiró, y antes de comenzar con esa tediosa tarea decidió ver a su pequeña. Escapó caminando en el pasillo.

—¡Mami!, ¿dónde estabas?.— La niña miró la puerta abrirse. —Le pregunté al abuelo y el sólo se reía. Tardaste mucho— Su voz era de reproche. Dejó sus muñecos sobre la cama y se acercó a Hinata.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí. Jamás te dejaría. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Hinata la estrechó suavemente y acarició su cabeza. —Y, ¿qué hacías? —

—Jugaba con Clarisse y Madame Flop. ¿Quieres jugar?—

—Claro, pero sólo un momento porque debo hacer algunas cosas.—

Hanabi se liberó del abrazo y fue por sus muñecas.

—Tú debes cuidar a Clarisse.—

—De acuerdo. — La mayor asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata se olvido del tiempo y de sus deberes. Desde que estaban en Francia no se habían divertido tanto. Jugaron de todo hasta la hora de la merienda. Después de merendar la cambio de ropa y la preparó para dejarla dormir, la pequeña se rehusaba pero no pudo más cuando la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su regazo. Finalmente Hanabi se había quedado dormida, la dejó en la cama y la arropó con unas sábanas azules.

La Hyuga le dedicó una última mirada. —Que descanses, nena. Te quiero.— Apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Ya sólo le faltaban unas cuantas cosas por guardar. Sacó la última maleta llena de ropa y se dirigió a su dormitorio habitual, la dejo ahí junto con otras cosas que llevaba en las manos y regresó a la otra por lo demás.

—Veo que tu amenaza va enserio. Creí que eras más adulta.— Sasuke subía las escaleras y se topó con ella.

—No fue amenaza, solo un aviso. Y soy una adulta. Por eso no me voy a prestar a tus juegos.—

—Pero si prestarte se te da bien. Además, si aceptas puede que hasta ganes mi simpatía. No tendría que salir a buscar compañía en otra parte.— Sasuke quería hacerla enfadar.

—Soy tu esposa porque un papel lo dice. Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras.—

—Estoy harto de esto y aún no termina ni el primer día— Su paciencia había mermado durante el transcurso del día.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ya no lo soporto. No te preocupes, trataré de no importunarte si es posible— Tomó sus últimas cosas y se marchó a la otra habitación.

Ambos estaban decididos a no ceder. Hinata se había enfrascado en el cuidado de Hanabi y su abuelo mientras Sasuke dedicó todo su tiempo al emporio Uchiha y otras cosas más.

Seis meses de casados eran igual a la nada. La relación entre ellos había llegado al peor momento. Ahora si se encontraban por casualidad en algún lugar de la mansión ni siquiera se miraban y cada uno seguía su camino como si el otro no existiese. Todo era el resultado del último escándalo suscitado hace un par de semanas atrás. Hinata bien sabía que Sasuke no le era fiel y al principio no importaba, pero esa clase de secretos siempre se saben a voz baja y no por ello dejan de ser relevantes.

_Flashback._

—Por lo menos deberías ser más responsable. Yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que me hagas esta clase de cosas. — Hinata había entrado a la recámara de su marido completamente enfadada. Sus blancas orbes destellaban tonos violáceos por la ira.

—¿De qué hablas?, sólo sigo la misma rutina de siempre.— Él había respondido a la defensiva. Sasuke sabía de qué hablaba su esposa, sólo había sido cauteloso. Sakura era la responsable, seguía siendo una cría y había encontrado el modo de fastidiar a Hinata.

—Ese es el problema, ya no puedes ser tan descuidado. Me da igual si te acuestas con la peli rosa de la compañía. Lo que me importa es mi hija. Ella pronto irá al instituto y por eso te exijo que por lo menos no des más titulares a las revistas de sociales. —

—Tal y como dijiste, es tu hija por lo tanto no tienes derecho a venir con exigencias. Ya tengo suficiente con los constantes reproches del abuelo y ahora tú— Ahora la veía sardónico. —¿Que acaso no te es suficiente quedar como la esposa mártir?. —

Él había acertado. La preocupación de Hinata no era sólo por Hanabi, ella había soportado aquellos chismes, pero también el orgullo Uchiha había logrado salir a flote y le carcomía el ego.

—Precisamente eso es lo que menos quiero. No seré una más y si no detienes todo esto te juro que haré que te arrepientes. —

El sonrío furioso. — Nuevamente empezamos con las amenazas…—

La discusión se volvió repetitiva y sólo era impulsada por la ira. Ya no había mucho sentido en los argumentos de alguno de los dos.

_Fin del flashback._

Esa tarde Hinata tuvo respuesta de Minato Namikaze, el hombre por el que su madre abandonaba todo en el pasado. Ella había escuchado por boca de su propia madre que era un gran tipo, era viudo y tenía un hijo; de su misma edad.

Había logrado hacer una cita con el por la noche. Una entrevista con aquel señor seguramente ayudaría a refrescar su memoria.

Dejó a Hanabi tranquila y salió de la mansión con cautela. Prefirió mantenerlo al margen.

Llegó al restaurante, la hostess del lugar la condujo a la mesa pero se sorprendió no sólo estaba el Sr. Minato.

-Buenas noches, querida. Es tranquilizante conocerte en persona, eres físicamente tan parecida a ella.- Namikaze se puso de pie y beso su mano. –Sé que esperabas verme a solas pero mi hijo es un necio y se obstinó en venir conmigo. No he estado muy bien de salud.-

-Mucho gusto Sra. Uchiha, Soy Naruto Uzumaki.-

-Encantada, Hinata Hyu… Hinata Uchiha.- Los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos. Transmitían una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

El mayor ordenó bebidas y unas entradas. –Dígame, Hinata. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –

-Yo, yo quiero hablar de mi madre.- Bebió un sorbo de vino. –No tiene idea lo que me costó localizarlo, hay tantas cosas que necesita saber. – Ella dudo un momento, necesitaba esperar.

-Ya veo. Yo también estuve muy perturbado por ello. La extraño demasiado. Yo sabía de su existencia; la tuya y la de tu hermana. Esa noche tu madre iba a huir con ustedes para que viviésemos juntos. Pero es nunca ocurrió y sin ella naturalmente no podía llevármelas conmigo aunque hubiese sido el deseo de tu madre, ustedes tienen un padre.– Minato suspiro tristemente.

La velada había sido todo lo que esperaba. Aquel hombre con transparentes sentimientos no era culpable. Sólo había sido una víctima más de la terrible pérdida.

-Gracias por acudir a la cita Minato-san. Naruto-san fue un honor conocerle. –

-Lo mismo digo, mi padre no la olvida y el poder verte Hinata, le regresa un poco de paz. Gracias. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. – Él le sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

Antes de partir Naruto le entregó a la mujer una tarjeta de presentación. -Naruto Uzumaki, Psicólogo clínico -

Minato Namikaze también se había quedado en espera de una promesa que nunca se cumplió. Ella nunca llego.

En un momento de vehemencia una imagen borrosa le vino a la mente. El dìa en que su madre murió, Hanabi y ella habían ido de paseo al parque.

_Flashback _

-No corras demasiado o te lastimaras Hana-chan.- Hinata alzo la vista un instante y vio un Audi con polarizados que se había estacionado.

Hinata siguió con lo suyo pero aquel auto continuo ahí hasta al momento de marcharse. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_Fin de Flashback_

Se sentía culpable por no poder hablar más en todo lo que respectaba a su madre. Ahora que los había localizado no les perdería la pista. Ellos eran la familia que su madre quería para ambas y el secreto que protegió hasta su muerte.

Tomo un taxi, la Hyuga subió al vehículo. Hinata recordó lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Flashback

–Hablo enserio cuando le dije que puede contar conmigo. Mi padre no puede hacer mucho por su estado de salud pero yo lo haré en su nombre, espero devolverle un poco más de tranquilidad. –

Fin de flashback

Todos dormían y de no ser por el vigilante de la puerta principal nadie sabría sobre su furtiva salida. Subió a su alcoba, visito a su pequeña y enseguida se arropo quedando completamente dormida.


End file.
